


Secrets

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty and Cerise sit in a tree, musing on their animal qualities.
Relationships: Kitty Cheshire/Cerise Hood
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 15





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - Secret

“You know what would be sooo weird?” Kitty asked, flicking her pigtails back and forth. “It would be sooo weird to be a dog. Or a wolf.” 

“Sure it’s not weirder to be a cat?” Cerise popped back, rolling her eyes at Kitty. The two were currently engaged in one of Kitty’s favorite activities: sitting in a tree a dangerous height above the ground. 

“Oh yeah. If I was a dog, I couldn’t do this,” Kitty disappeared and reappeared in a tree branch above Cerise’s head, “or this,” she continued, falling backwards off of said branch into a perfect landing right where she’d started. 

“But you can’t catch a deer from 10 beanstalk lengths away,” Cerise retorted. “And it has to be lonely, being a cat. You aren’t pack animals.”

“Oh, I looove being alone. I would never want to spend time with all of those other people. I don’t even really like having a roommate.”

Cerise quirked an eyebrow at that. “You sure like spending time with me.”

“Reowr, you don’t count!” Kitty huffed turning away. “I meant the humans, you know that, like Raven Queen or Rosabella.”

Cerise leaned over and poked Kitty on the nose, laughing when it made her scrunch her face up. “That sounds like an excuse, Kitty Cheshire.”

“Whatever. Just don’t let anyone else get the wrong idea about wanting to hang out with me. I would never want to spend so much time in someone else’s company. Not unless they’re feral, like me.”

“Okay, Kitty. Whatever you say.” Cerise chuckled, grabbing on tight to the branch as she leaned back. “Now, can we switch to having our picnic now?”

“Meow! I’m not finished with treetime,” Kitty pouted.

“Come on, I brought red meat and fish.” Cerise held up her basket and gave it a little shake. Kitty’s eyes immediately snapped to it. 

“Reowr, fish?” She exclaimed, already halfway down the tree. “Let’s get to it, Cerise, I’m starving!”

Laughing again, Cerise shimmied to the trunk to start slowly crawling down. As annoying as Kitty could be, it was so special to have someone she could animalistic around.


End file.
